


Purchasing Regina Mills

by L_Mills



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #Intersex, #Mills, #OUAT, #Swan, #SwanQueen, #rape, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mills/pseuds/L_Mills
Summary: “ My father Henry Mills died 3 year ago. Before he dies, he made a deal with Emma Swan. He owed her a huge amount of money and when she asked for her money he told her that he doesn’t have this amount to give her. One day she came to our house to ask for her money for the last time before she calls the police for him, and she saw me for the first time. She told my father that she had a deal for him. If he agreed to let her marry me, she won’t call the police and she doesn’t want her money back “ said Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * The story contains sexual and violent scenes.  
> 

“ I am home “ said Emma  
“ want something to eat ? “ I asked softly.  
“ yes, quickly “ said Emma then she walked upstairs to our bedroom.  
“ the food is ready “ I said.  
“ put it on bed “ I did as she asked.  
She stood up and came close to me then she put her arms around my waist. She kissed my lips roughly. She then started kissing my neck and she bit me hardly.  
“ Emma “ I shouted.  
“ what “  
“ I told you more than once that I don’t like this “ I said.  
“ you are my wife “ she said then pushed me into a kiss.  
“ exactly! Not your sex cow to do just what pleases you “  
She started playing with my hair then she suddenly grabbed it in her hand harshly, kissed me roughly and licked my lips.  
“ you are so hot “ she said then she pushed me on bed. She started kissing my neck while I was looking away. I hate myself for having to deal with this, I really do.  
I gave her what she wanted and I stood up and wore my clothes again. I saw her standing up too.  
“ where are you going ? “ I asked.  
“ I am meeting Gold “  
“ Gold ? Why ! “  
“ some business stuff “  
“ I don’t like that man, he is not good “ I said.  
“ you don’t have to like him, sugar lips “ she said.  
“ don’t call me that “ I said.  
She stood up and came close to me.  
“ stop behaving like this, it doesn’t suit you, madame mayor “ she said.  
“ I honestly got sick of this “ I said then I left the room and walked away.  
My name is Regina Mills, my mum Cora died when I was 7 years old. My father Henry Mills died 3 year ago. Before he dies, he made a deal with Emma Swan. He owed her a huge amount of money and when she asked for her money he told her that he doesn’t have this amount to give her. One day she came to our house to ask for her money for the last time before she calls the police for him, and she saw me for the first time. She told my father that she had a deal for him. If he agreed to let her marry me, she won’t call the police and she doesn’t want her money back. He agreed without even asking me. My father literally sold me to Emma Swan. The first year was not a very bad one. She treated me normally, but since our second year together, she started doing this. She let me quit my job as a mayor, I know nothing about her work, she stays out of the house for a long time and I don’t know where does she go and she doesn’t even talk to me like any two normal married people. I guess she became bored of me and that’s why she is treating me like that, like I am just her sex toy not her wife.  
I was standing in the kitchen pouring some wine when she came and hugged me from the back.  
“ I am going out “ she said then she kissed my neck.  
I did nothing, literally nothing. I kept looking in front of me on the counter and drinking my wine.  
“ will be back, and when I come back, I want you “ she said then she kissed my neck.  
“ we have just had sex “ I said.  
“ you weren’t really interacting with me, I want to see something different from you tonight “ She said.  
“ I am tired “ I said.  
“ take an aspirin, sugar lips “ she said the she went out.  
I am giving up on this. She makes me hate myself. She sleeps with me literally every day. I want to be treated like a woman, I want to be loved. Don’t I deserve this ?


	2. Chapter 2

* Emma *  
“ Gold, I am here “ I said.  
“ Hello dearie, how are you ? “ said Gold.  
“ we are not friends Gold, how is our work ? “  
“ perfect, everything has arrived “ said Gold.  
“ start working on them as soon as possible “ I said.  
“ okay “ said Gold.  
“ did you bring it ? “ I asked.  
“ yes “ he said.  
I took the small leather box from him and went out of his shop. I went home and opened the door. I went upstairs and I found Regina sitting on the bed reading a book.  
“ Regina, I am here “ I said.  
She took her glasses off and put her book on the bed and looked at me. 

* Regina *  
“ you smell like apples and cinnamon “ said Emma. She then sat down on her knees and kissed my leg. She kissed evey inch of my leg till she reached my thighs, then she looked at me.  
“ don’t I turn you on ? “ she asked.  
“ I - I don’t know “ I said.  
She slowly kissed my thigh then she put her hands under my lingerie and took my underwear off. She was still sitting on her knees near the bed while I was sitting on the bed.  
“ I have something to give you “ she said then she put her hand in her pocket and took a small leather box out of it.  
“ It’s our 3rd anniversary “ she said opening the small box. It was a beautiful diamond ring. It looked very expensive. She took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger.  
“ do you like it ? “ she asked.  
“ I love it, thank you “ I said.  
She put her hand on my cheek and leaned over and kissed my lips.  
How can I tell her that all what I need is love ? I just need her to love me and treat me well. The doorbell rang and I left her to go open the door.  
“ excuse me my la— “ the man stopped talking when he saw me.  
“ can I help you ? “ I asked.  
“ ye-yes, I - I just need to know where is the nearest market here ? “ he asked.  
“ turn left then right “ I gave him the directions.  
“ thank you “ he said.  
“ by the way, you are so beautiful “ he said.  
I looked at him for a while, I don’t remember when was the last time someone told me that I am beautiful. I smiled softly at him.  
“ really ? “ I asked.  
“ don’t you know that ? You are one of the hottest women I have ever seen “ he said.  
I suddenly found Emma standing besides me looking at the man.  
“ yeah, she is hot, and she is my wife “ she said.  
I looked shocked, she must have heard him.  
“ can I help you ? “ asked Emma.  
“ N-no I am okay “ he said then he left.  
She shut the door and turned around to look at me.  
“ what was that “ she asked.  
“ he was asking about the road “ I said.  
“ does telling you that you are hot means asking about a road ? “  
She came closer to me and I stepped back.  
“ come here “ she said.  
“ why “ I asked.  
“ I said come here “ she said.  
I kept looking at her with eyes full of fear, then I took a step closer.  
She put her hand on my shoulder and stepped closer then she whispered in my ear “ you are mine, and you are not allowed to be told that you are hot except from me “ she said.  
I nodded my head in fear.  
“ go upstairs, take your clothes off and wait for me “ she said.  
I nodded my head and went upstairs. Some tears escaped my eyes while taking my clothes off. I feel like I am in a prison. She came upstairs and I was standing naked.  
She licked her lips and came closer to me. She put her hand on my cheek to kiss me but she found tears.  
“ even hotter when you cry “ she said then she licked my lips with her tongue. She started kissing my neck with hunger, then suddenly her phone rang.  
“ the fuck “ she said and went to answer her phone.  
“ what ? Now ! Okay, okay we are coming “ she said.  
“ my mum is inviting us to have dinner with her “ she said.  
“ I will get dressed “ I said.  
David Nolan and Snow, Emma’s parents don’t know about her deal with my father, they think that we are in love. I got dressed quickly and we went to her parents.  
“ Regina! Emma! “ said Snow opening the door.  
“ how are you Snow “ I asked.  
“ I am great! How about you “  
“ I am good, thanks “ I said then we all sat down to eat dinner. After dinner I went to the balcony.  
“ enjoying the view ? “ asked Snow.  
“ yeah “ I said.  
“ what’s wrong with you “ she asked.  
“ me ? Nothing. I am fine “ I said.  
She grabbed my hand in hers and gently smiled.  
“ you can talk to me “ she said.  
“ I am not happy in my life “ I said.  
“ does this has something to do with Emma ? “  
I didn’t reply.  
“ then it is Emma “ she said.  
“ Snow please, don’t tell her anything “  
“ I won’t, just talk to me “  
“ you know when you feel that you are locked up in a prison and you have no way to escape ? “  
“ is this how it feels like to be with Emma ? “ she asked.  
And before I could answer I felt a hand on my waist and it was Emma.  
“ what’s up “ said Emma.  
“ nothing. We were talking about the view from here “ said Snow.  
I love Snow very much, she really is a good woman. She always asks about me and she treats me very well.  
“ don’t you think we should go ? “ asked Emma.  
“ why don’t you stay here tonight ? Your father will stay at work till tomorrow and I don’t like to be alone you know. What do you think Regina ? “ said Snow.  
“ I would love to “ I said.  
When I was about to go I found someone grabbing my leg, it was Neal. Neal is Emma’s young brother, he is 9 years old.  
“ my boy! How are you “ I said carrying him from the ground. 

* Emma *  
I saw her carrying Neal and playing with him. I sometimes get jealous of my family because of how much Regina loves them. She gets along with my mum really good. And she and Neal are great friends. He sometimes refuses to talk to any of us except for Regina.  
“ I brought something to you “ said Regina then she brought a chocolate out of her bag and gave it to him. His eyes brightened and he kissed her cheek.  
“ thank you so much, Gina “ he said.  
“ Neal! “ said Snow in a serious tone.  
“ I asked him to tell me Gina, my brother used to call me with this name before his death “ said Regina looking at my mum.  
“ I am sorry “ said my mum.  
Regina smiled at her.  
“ Gina, can you come sleep with me ? I have changed the color of my room! “ said Neal.  
“ oh seriously! Go there and I will change my clothes and come right after you, okay ? “ she said.  
She was about to move when I stopped her.  
“ are you really going to change your clothes and go to him ? “ I asked surprised.  
“ yes, I promised him “ she said then she went to the bathroom.  
One hour had passed and I went to Neal’s room to see if everything is okay.  
“ hey look there! I am coming to kill you “ said Neal.  
“ over my dead body “ said Regina.  
They were playing with a video game. Regina was laughing loudly in a way that I have never seen her before. The game ended and Neal suddenly hugged Regina and she hugged him tightly.  
“ I am happy that my sister has a beautiful wife like you “ he said.  
“ you are a smart boy, aren’t you “ said Regina.  
“ I love you so much “ said Neal smiling.  
“ I do more “ she said.  
“ now it’s time to go to bed “ she said then she put him on his bed.  
“ good night, Gina “ said Neal.  
“ good night “ she said then she kissed his forehead.  
I went quickly to my room before she leaves Neal’s. She entered the room to see me laying on the bed. She brushed her hair, turn off the lights then she went to bed. Her back was to me, I smoothly put my arm around her. I felt like I wanted to hug her. I have never hugged her in my life.  
“ I am tired “ she said.  
“ I just want to hug you “ I said.  
She turned around quickly and looked at my eyes.  
“ really ? You just want to ... hug me ? You don’t want to have sex with me ? “ she asked.  
“ no, just a hug “ I said.  
she came closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. Why do I feel so much better ? Why do I feel like I own the whole world ? Is it .. Regina’s hug ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Emma is actually intersexual.   
> Intersexual : she is a female with a male reproductive system.

* Regina *  
Did she really ask me to hug her ? I wanted to do this many times. I have always wanted to hug her and tell her that I don’t hate her, I just want her to treat me in a good way.  
I woke up the second day and went to the kitchen.  
“ you are the guest here “ said Snow.  
I looked at her and smiled.  
“ it’s okay, I love cooking you know “ I said.  
She left me and went upstairs. 

* Emma *  
“ Emma, we need to talk “ said my mum.  
“ about what ? “ I asked.  
“ Regina “  
“ what’s wrong with her ? Did she do something wrong ? “  
“ no, she didn’t. But I don’t like how you treat her “  
I laughed.  
“ I am serious, Emma “  
“ she is my wife and I can treat her the way I like “  
“ No! She is your wife not a bitch that you brought from a bar “  
“ who told you that I don’t treat her well ? “  
“ I can see it, she is sad and depressed. She doesn’t even smile except when she is with Neal “  
I stood up and went closer to my mum.  
“ No one tells me how to treat my wife “ I said in a low voice.  
“ that’s not how I and your father raised you “  
I laughed.  
“ Regina “ I shouted.  
She came upstairs quickly.  
I was standing so close to my mum and looking directly in her eyes.  
“ is the breakfast ready, Regina ? “ I said.  
“ yes “ she replied.  
“ good “ I said.  
“ Regina “ I shouted.  
“ y-yes “  
“ my jacket “ I said.  
Regina brought the jacket from the wardrobe and gave it to me.  
My mum looked at me angrily then she left the room.  
We left my parent’s house and went home. I went out to my work and Regina stayed in the house. 

* Regina *  
I was sitting on the coach reading a book when I suddenly felt a strong pain in my stomach. I took my car and drove to the nearest hospital.  
“ ms Mills, you are pregnant “ said the doctor.  
My eyes went wide. Pregnant ? But we - we were careful. I was careful.  
“ but I did my best to avoid this “  
“ it happens ms Mills “ said the doctor.  
I don’t want it. I can’t give birth to a child whose mum is Emma Swan. I quickly called her.  
“ Emma, we need to talk “  
“ has something happened ? “  
“ yes, and we need to talk “  
I arrived at our home and waited for her, I was so nervous and worried.  
The door opened and she came in.  
“ what is it to make me leave my work and come home ? “  
“ I am pregnant “ I said.  
She looked shocked. She kept looking at me for a while.  
“ I don’t want it “ I said.  
“ stop this nonsense “ she said.  
“ Emma, I want to get divorced “  
Her eyes went wide again. I was shaking, I don’t even know how did I say this. I was afraid of her, of her reaction.  
“ we have been together for 3 years, this is more than enough for your money “  
“ you think I keep you just because of my money ? “  
“ the way you treat me says nothing else “  
She came closer to me and put her arms on my shoulders.  
“ Regina “ she said.  
“ Emma please, let me go “ I said.  
“ what about the baby ? My child ? “  
“ I won’t even keep it, I don’t want anything to remind me of you “  
“ I won’t let you go, and you won’t abort it “  
“ Emma I — “  
“ I SAID NO, take this stupid ideas out of your mind. You will die here, in this house, and in my arms “ she shouted and turned around to go upstairs.  
“ I hate you “ I said.  
“ what did you say ? “ she turned around and looked at me.  
I shaked and looked at her.  
“ WHAT DID YOU SAY ? “ she asked again.  
“ I hate you Emma, I hate you so much “ I said.  
I don’t know what was going on with me, I have always been afraid of her but I guess I gave up on this.  
“ you hate me ? “ she said.  
I actually expected her to hit me or something, but what I saw was that she asked that question with tears in her eyes.  
“ I think we need to talk “ I said.  
She nodded her head.  
“ Emma, I don’t hate you, but I hate how you treat me “  
“ what do you mean “  
“ I mean, I don’t need money, I don’t need expensive stuff, I just need to be loved “  
“ I love you! “  
“ you don’t show this, Emma. I feel like I am your sex toy “  
“ sex .. toy ? “  
“ you fuck me whenever you want which is literally every day, you treat me like your bitch, not your wife. Emma I cry while you are thrusting your dick in me. Yesterday, I - I was crying while you kept thrusting it in me and licking my body with your tongue. You kiss my neck with hunger and bite my lips roughly. My breasts are full of hickeys, maybe I could have loved all this if we were normal wives who are having a normal life. But right now, all these details scare me. I feel disgusted whenever you do this then leave me like I am a piece of meat. I give you what you want just to let me go, and .. because I am afraid of you.  
“ it’s our sex life! “  
“ it’s not. It’s not sex if it’s not what both of us want, it is called rape “  
“ don’t you want to have sex with me ? “  
“ I don’t want to be afraid of you “  
“ You don’t talk to me, you don’t tell me anything about your work or your life. Emma I don’t feel like I am married. How you treat me made me ..... sensitive to anyone who tells me good words “ I said.  
“ what do you mean ? Did you cheat on me ? “ she asked.  
“ I didn’t, I am just afraid that I may do this. And I don’t want to be this woman “ I said then I started crying.  
She stood up then she came closer to me.  
“ I - I am sorry “ she said.  
I raised my head and looked at her. Did she really say this ? Did she say sorry ?  
She sat down on her knees on the ground and she wiped my tears with her hand. She looked in my eyes and grabbed my hand then she kissed it.  
“ I am sorry, I am sorry for everything “ she said. It’s my first time to feel that she is smooth. She was talking in a low voice and looking directly in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

* Regina *  
I was looking at her in shock. She put my hand on her cheek and didn’t talk. She just kept my hand on her cheek and kept looking at my eyes. I was sitting on the coach while she was sitting on her knees on the ground. “ I know that if I said that I love you now it will make no sense for you, so just give me some time to prove that I do. Give me some time to prove that you are my wife, not anything else. After that time, if you asked me to get divorced and abort the baby, I won’t even discuss it with you, I will do as you wish “  
I was still speechless. She sounded like another person. This is not her, this is not Emma.  
“ Regina say something “ she said.  
“ I - I don’t know what to say “ I said.  
She smiled softly at me then she kissed my forehead.  
“ I have to go to work now, I will be back “ she said.  
I nodded my head and she went out.  
At 7 pm I heard the door being opened and Emma came in. She used to go directly upstairs to take a nap after she comes home. But that time I found her coming towards me and I didn’t understand why.  
“ I missed you “ she said then she leaned over and kissed my lips softly. Yes, she kissed me softly for the first time in her life. I don’t even remember when was the last time that she told me that she missed me.  
“ you missed ... me ! “ I asked.  
“ can you close your eyes ? “ she asked.  
I closed my eyes. I opened them to see a bag full of sweets. I smiled brightly. I am still a child in front of anything related to sweets.  
“ I discovered that I don’t even know your favorite chocolate or favorite juice, anyway I brought a lot of things to eat them together tonight “ she said.  
“ why tonight ? “  
“ because tonight we will watch Netflix while cuddling together on bed “ she said then she quickly ran upstairs and I heard the sound of water. She is taking a shower. Did she say Netflix ? Cuddling ? Together ? I can’t believe myself.  
We haven’t had sex for a whole month now. She didn’t ask me or even tried to come close to me. She is literally someone else.  
I saw her coming downstairs so I went upstairs to take a shower. I forgot to take my clothes with me so after I took the shower I came out of the bathroom naked. I opened the wardrobe to take a robe to wear. I suddenly heard the sound of the door of the room being opened and it was Emma. She was surprised and she stood there looking at me.  
“ I - I am sorry I didn’t know that you are naked “ she said then she quickly went out of the room. I was shocked. Has she just apologized because she saw me naked ? I wore my clothes and went downstairs, I found her talking on her phone.  
“ I can’t. Regina is pregnant and I have to take care of her. I don’t know, mum. I am changing, I can feel it. I am discovering how smooth and nice Regina is, and how a bitch I have always been to her. I - I just don’t know how to love very well mother. She can’t leave me, I took her for granted mother. When she told me that she wanted to get divorced I was shocked and scared. I discovered that I won’t be able to live without Regina. She is my everything, mum. I am trying my best to make it up for her, but do you really think she can forgive me for what I did to her the past 3 years ? Yeah yeah I know. Yeah we will come tonight, I guess she misses Neal so much. Okay, see you tonight “ she said.  
I went in and kept looking at her.  
“ hey, mum wants us to have dinner with her tonight, are you okay with this ? “ she said.  
I kept looking at her without talking.  
“ Regina, what’s wrong ? “ she asked.  
I suddenly walked towards her and hugged her. At first she was surprised so she didn’t give any reaction. But then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She buried her face in my neck and put one hand on my hair while the other was on my waist. I pulled back and looked at her. She kissed my forehead softly then she looked at me.  
“ thank you “ I said.  
“ for what ? “  
“ for trying to change “ I said.  
“ I will go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed “ she said.  
We went to her parent’s house and as soon as Snow saw me she screamed “ congratulations “ and hugged me tightly.  
“ I am so happy for you “ she said.  
“ thank you, Snow “ I said. 

* Emma *  
Neal came running towards Regina and he hugged her tightly.  
“ I missed you so much boy! “ she said.  
“ me too, Gina “ he said.  
She took out a bar of chocolate from her bag and gave it to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
“ you will be a wonderful mum “ said my mum.  
“ I am not sure that I am keeping him yet “ said Regina.  
After eating, Regina suddenly ran towards the bathroom and threw up. She closed the door of the bathroom and kept throwing up.  
“ Regina open the door “ Said my mum.  
“ no, I don’t want any of you to see me in this situation “ she said. 

Flashback ( Regina ) 

“ Regina! “ She shouted.  
“ yes “ I went upstairs running.  
“ where the fuck is my red jacket ? “  
“ in the laundry “  
“ did I ask you to wash it ? “  
“ it needed to be washed “  
“ I AM THE ONE WHO SAYS THAT “ she shouted.  
“ come here “ she said.  
“ I am sorry “ I said.  
“ I said come here “  
She came so close to me and looked in my eyes.  
“ when I tell you to come to me, you fucking come to me “ she said putting her hand on the back of my neck.  
“ I am not talking to myself, sugar lips “ she said.  
“ I - I understand “ I said.  
“ you turn me on when you look scared of me “ she said laughing.  
She put her hand on my ass and squeezed it while biting my lips then she pushed me to the bed and took her shirt off. 

End of flashback. 

My mum looked at me sadly. Regina’s words meant a lot. She didn’t want me to help her, she didn’t want me to see her like that. I have hurt her so much. She came out of the bathroom and apologized.  
“ you don’t need to apologize for being pregnant, Regina “ said my mum smiling while helping Regina to sit down on the coach.  
I didn’t know what to say. Even she avoided looking at me.  
I tried to put my hand on her but she wasn’t comfortable with it. Neal came close to her and stood still.  
“ Gina ? “ he said in a low voice.  
“ I am okay “ she said smiling at him.  
“ you want water ? “ he said giving her a glass of water. She took it from him then she hugged him.  
“ you will bring us a child ? “ he asked surprised.  
She smiled at him nervously. My mum kept looking at me with a mix of anger and sadness.  
“ is he the one who makes you throw up ? “  
She laughed slightly and put her hand on his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

* Emma *  
“ So what was that ? “ I asked as soon as we entered our house.   
“ what do you mean “ she asked.   
“ no one should know that I married you as a part of a deal. We are supposed to be in love. How can you not let me help you while you are throwing up ! “ I asked.   
“ I don’t need your help “ she said.   
I stepped closer to her and was about to grab her hair but instead I stood their holding my fists that I hurt my palm with my nails because of how angry I was.   
“ y- you are bleeding “ she said.   
I looked at my hands then I went upstairs.   
After about an hour I went downstairs to see Regina standing there smoking a cigarette.   
“ what the hell are you doing ? “ I shouted.   
“ I - I — “ she bacame so nervous so she accidentally hit a vase behind her and her hand got hurt.   
“ ouch “ she said.   
Her hand was bleeding and it looked like the wound was a deep one. I ran towards the bathroom and brought some cotton and stuff. I started cleaning the wound and putting cotton on it without talking or looking at her. 

* Regina *   
She was cleaning my hand while I was shaking. I was afraid of her reaction. I don’t usually smoke, I just do it when I am depressed but she didn’t know that.   
“ since when have you been smoking ? “ she asked.   
“ o-our second year of marriage “ I said.   
She finished cleaning my wound and suddenly leaned over and kissed my hand slowly. She looked at my eyes with those green beautiful eyes of her.   
“ smoking is not good for your health and for the baby too “ she said then she stood up and went upstairs.   
She went out and when she came back late at night she was drunk as fuck.   
she entered the room and kept looking at me.   
“ w-what “ I said.   
“ I wanna fuck you so badly “   
I looked at her with eyes full of fear.   
“ but .. but I won’t. I won’t because I shouldn’t do this, and I shouldn’t go fuck any other woman too. So what should I do huh ? “ she was saying these words without knowing what she was saying.   
“ You know what ? I can’t even be a mother. I - I am so fucked up to be a mother. I nearly bought you from your father. How did I expect you to love me ? I am a complete mess. You know what ? Never mind I will go pleasure myself “ she said then she went to the bathroom.   
I was shocked. I kept looking at the book unable to read anything. She took a shower then she came out of the bathroom and came to bed. She suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek then she slept.   
The second day I woke up on someone knocking on the door. I opened the door and it was a man that I don’t know.   
“ Can I help you ? “ I asked.   
“ is Emma Swan here ? “ he asked.   
“ yes “   
“ I need to talk to her “ he said then he entered the house.   
I went upstairs. I knocked on her back with my fingers to wake her up but she didn’t wake up.   
“ Emma “ I said.   
“ what “ she said suddenly.   
“ there is a man downstairs who wants to see you “ I said.   
She stood up and went downstairs and I went after her.   
“ what are you doing here ? “ she said.  
“ you have a hot wife, Emma “ he said.   
“ don’t you dare talk about her “ she said.   
Emma asked me to go upstairs and I did. She came after half an hour and sat down on the bed.   
“ who was that “ I asked.   
“ some business stuff “ she said.   
“ don’t you have any other reply except that one whenever I ask you about something related to your work ? “   
She suddenly turned around and looked at me.   
“ you are not allowed to talk to me that way “ she said.  
“ whatever “ I said.   
She stood up and came so close to me.   
“ don’t make me do something that I would regret “ she said in a low voice, I could feel her warm breath over my lips while she is talking.   
I shaked for a second then I looked away.   
“ how many times did I tell you to answer me when I talk to you ? “ she said in the same low voice and she was still standing so close to me.   
“ I understand “ I said.   
“ good girl, now let’s get dressed because the doctor wants to see you “ she said.   
We got dressed and we went to her car. She drove to the hospital.   
“ good morning, ms Mills “ said the dr.   
“ good morning “ I smiled at him.   
“ this is Emma Swan, my wife “ I said.   
“ good morning, ms Swan “ said the dr.   
“ hi “ said Emma.   
The doctor examined me then he asked me to wear my clothes .   
“ how is the baby “ asked Emma.   
“ kinda weak actually “ said the dr.   
“ you have to take care of your nutrition ms Mills, for yourself and the baby too. Ms Swan you have to make her eat “ said the dr.   
“ I will “ she smiled.   
“ do I still have the chance to abort it if I want ? “ I asked.   
Both of them looked shocked at me.   
“ yes, you have till before the 4th month “ said the dr.   
I avoided looking at Emma then I thanked the dr and walked out.   
“ wanna go have lunch somewhere ? “   
“ no thanks, I wanna go home “   
“ you need to eat something “ she said then she drove to a fancy restaurant and parked the car. We went in and we sat down on a table.   
“ Regina ? “ said a voice from behind me.   
“ Robin ? “ I said surprised.   
“ how are you ! “ he asked.   
“ good, how about you “ I said.   
“ I am good “ he said.   
“ became a father or not yet ? “ I asked smiling nervously.   
“ couldn’t forget you, Regina “ he said.   
My eyes got wide and I looked at Emma.   
“ hey, Emma Swan, Regina’s wife “ she said.   
He looked shocked at me.   
“ I didn’t know that you were into women “ he said.   
“ neither did I “ I said.   
“ so I will see you later ? “ he asked.   
“ I doubt that “ said Emma.   
I sat down and I was so nervous while Robin walked away.  
“ who is he “ asked Emma.   
“ my ex boyfriend, I had to leave him because my father forced me to marry you “ I said.   
She suddenly put the fork hardly on the plate that I shivered.   
“ and you think it’s okay to flirt with him while I am sitting here ? “ ahe asked angrily.   
“ I - I — “   
“ talk properly! “ she shouted.   
“ I didn’t flirt with him, he probably thought that you are my friend or sth and that’s why he said that he missed me “ I said.   
“ let’s go home “ she said.   
We entered the house and I went directly upstairs. She came after me and I could feel her hands on my shoulders while I am taking my clothes off. She came so close to my ear and whispered “ you are mine, and if anyone tried to take you from me, I won’t think twice about Killing them “ she said then She kissed my neck and went to the bathroom.   
I gave up on this shit. I called Snow and told her that I need to see her. I went to her house alone and as soon as I entered the house I told her everything. I told her about Emma’s deal with my father and how she treats me.   
“ Emma ... did this to you ? “   
Snow was shocked. She knew that there was something wrong but she could have never thought that her daughter did this to me.  
“ I am losing my mind because of her “ I said.   
“ I will solve this, Regina. This is my daughter and it looks like I haven’t raised her well “


	6. Chapter 6

Snow grabbed her phone and called Emma.  
“ I want you to come to me now “  
“ yes it’s urgent “ said Snow.  
After about 20 minutes, the door knocked and Snow opened to find Emma. Emma came in and looked at me for a while.  
“ how can you leave the house without telling me ? “ said Emma.  
“ I - I wanted to see your mother “ I said.  
She looked at her mother.  
“ what’s going on “ asked Emma.  
“ Regina wants a divorce “ said Snow.  
Emma looked shocked at me.  
“ what ? “ She asked.  
“ she doesn’t want to continue her life with you, and I guess 3 years are enough for your money “ said Snow looking at Emma in her eyes.  
Emma got shocked, she realized that I told Snow everything. Emma stood up and looked at me.  
“ you think it’s okay to reveal our secrets “ said Emma to me angrily.  
“ which secrets ? That you treat me like your bitch ? That you took me from my family in exchange for your money ? “ I said.  
She came towards me and before she could put her hand on me Snow stood in the middle of us.  
“ put your hand down “ said Snow.  
“ she is my wife, and I want to talk to her “ said Emma.  
“ No, you won’t “ said Snow.  
“ mum you are making this worse “ said Emma.  
“ what ? You will hit me ? Cause it looks like this is your way of solving your problems “ said Snow.  
“ I AM FREE TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANNA DO TO HER, I CAN FUCK HER WHENEVER I WANT AND I CAN TREAT HER THE WAY I WANT “ Emma shouted.  
Snow suddenly slapped Emma’s cheek as hard as she could. I put my hand on my mouth in shock. Emma kept looking at her mother with wide eyes.  
“ go out of this house, you are not the daughter that I have raised “ said Snow.  
“ let’s go “ said Emma looking at me.  
Snow put her arm in front of me to stop me.  
“ Regina is going to stay here with me, you don’t deserve a woman like her “ said Snow.  
“ you think you can take my wife from me ? “ said Emma angrily while stepping closer to her mother.  
“ actually I just did “ said Snow.  
“ I want my wife “ said Emma angrily.  
“ you want to be slapped again ? “ said Snow.  
Emma stepped closer and stood right in front of her mother. Snow kept looking at Emma’s eyes angrily.  
“ I ... will ... take ... her “ said Emma.  
I saw Snow’s arm moving towards Emma so I pushed myself on Emma and pushed her backwards.  
“ Emma please just go home now and I will come later “ I said trying not to make this go further. They were both very angry and if they fought it will not end well.  
She looked at me angrily.  
“ please “ I said then I kissed her lips. She was surprised at first then she closed her eyes and kissed me passionately. I pulled back and looked at her.  
“ go, please “ I said.  
Emma looked at me for a while then she walked out of the house.  
“ what now “ I asked.  
“ now you have to sleep, you need to rest “ said Snow smiling.  
I smiled at her and she took me upstairs.  
1 month had passed since that day when Emma was here. Snow is doing all what she could do to please me and make me feel comfortable. She also made me ignore all of Emma’s calls during that month, so basically Emma haven’t seen me or listened to my voice for a month now. Snow had a plan and she is applying it. The door knocked and Snow went to open it.  
“ I wanna see her “ I heard her voice, Emma’s.  
“ why didn’t you call before you come “ said Snow.  
“ I called her manny times but she didn’t answer. I even came here more than once but no one opened the door “ said Emma.  
I stood up and went to the door.  
“ Emma “ I said.  
Her eyes brightened up when she saw me.  
“ Regina “ she said smiling.  
“ how are you ? “ I asked.  
“ C- can I hug you ? “ she asked.  
I nodded my head softly.  
She came closer to me and hugged me tightly, she kept hugging me for a while.  
“ how is the child “ she asked.  
“ he is okay “ I said.  
“ do you eat well ? “ she asked.  
“ yes, what about you ? “ I asked.  
“ to be honest I miss your food, my stomach is calling for help from the fast food “ she said laughing slightly.  
“ you do look pale “ I said.  
“ I don’t sleep well “ she said.  
“ why “ I asked.  
“ I discovered that it’s not comfortable to sleep alone “ she shrugged.  
I put my hand on her cheek and looked at her. She closed her eyes to feel my touch. She turned her head and kissed my hand slowly while looking deeply in my eyes.  
“ I miss you so much “ she said.  
“ you are the reason why all this is happening, Emma “ I said.  
“ I know, but this punishment is a really hard one “ she said.  
“ It’s better for both of us “ I said.  
“ I don’t know about you, but it’s not better for me “ she said.  
“ Emma you did this to us “ I said.  
“ I was an idiot “ she said.  
I looked away.  
“ can I take you to have lunch ? “ she asked.  
“ actually we have already had lunch “ said Snow when she suddenly came besides me.  
Emma looked at her sadly.  
“ I should take Regina to the doctor now “ said Snow.  
“ I understand, when can I come see her again ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I will tell you later “ said Snow.  
Emma looked at me then she came closer and kissed my forehead softly.  
“ goodbye “ said Emma.  
“ bye “ I said.  
She went out and Snow looked at me.  
“ why did you tell her that we are going to go to the doctor ? “ I asked.  
“ I know she looks like she is suffering, and that’s exactly what I want. Emma needs to know how does her life look like without you. She needs to understand that you can leave, and that she will be alone “ said Snow.  
I nodded my head and sat down on the coach.  
1 week had passed since I saw Emma.  
Snow took me and we went to the doctor. He told us that everything is okay. He also gave me two copies of a photo of the baby taken by ultrasound.  
“ can we go give one copy to her ? “ I asked Snow.  
“ yes, I guess we can do this “ said Snow.  
Snow drove to Emma’s house, we knocked the door and waited. She opened the door and she was surprised to see us.  
“ Regina ! “ she said.  
“ we came to give you this “ I said giving her the photo.  
“ is that .... ? “ she said surprised.  
“ yeah, the baby. I thought that you would like to see it “ I said.  
“ Regina this is ... this is amazing “ she said looking at the photo.  
“ Regina is not sure yet if she will keep it “ said Snow.  
Emma looked at me sadly.  
“ Regina we have to go “ said Snow.  
I turned around to go when I heard Emma’s voice.  
“ Regina “ she said.  
I turned around to face her.  
“ I love you .. so much “ she said.  
For the first time, it felt so real, so true. I have just realized that Emma has never told me that she loved me. It was her first time to tell me that she loves me.  
I just smiled at her then I went to the car. I looked at her to see her still standing there looking at the photo.


	7. Chapter 7

Two more months had passed since I gave Emma that photo of our baby. Snow didn’t allow her to come see me at all.  
It was late at night and I was struggling to sleep and I didn’t know why. I was wearing my white short robe and when I was about to close my eyes again to try to sleep the doorbell rang. What the hell ? Who would come visit us at that time ? I stood up and went to the door and I carefully opened it to see Emma.   
“ thank god you are the one who opened it “ she said.   
“ Emma ? “ I said surprised.   
“ how are you ? “ she asked.   
“ I - I am okay. Why did you come now ? It’s midnight “ I said.   
“ my mum didn’t allow me to come see you. Regina this is driving me crazy, I want you “ she said.   
“ to treat me like — “   
“ like my queen. I am sorry for everything, Regina. I was wrong, I thought that I had to be strong and tough to keep you, while all I needed to do to keep you was to show my love for you “   
“ you realized this too late, Emma “   
“ I know you have a kind heart, what if you tried to forgive me ? “   
“ you think it’s that easy ? It’s a wound that you kept deepening for 3 years “ I said.   
She grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly.   
“ I won’t tell you that I deserve you because I don’t, but I will ask you to give me one last chance “ she said.   
I looked at her in confusion. I didn’t know what to tell her.   
“ Regina, I am not that bad “ she said.  
I looked at her.   
“ okay I am bad, but I have learned from my mistake, and that punishment was more than enough “   
“ are you here for me ? Or for him ? “ I said putting my hand on my stomach.   
“ I haven’t seen him yet, but I have seen you. By the way, how did you get pregnant ? “ she asked raising her eyebrows.   
I laughed.   
“ that one time when we did it in the kitchen, you didn’t use a condom “ I said.   
“ oh “ she said.   
I laughed again.   
“ Regina, I am truly sorry “ she said holding my hand.   
She slowly stepped closer and placed her lips on mine. She was not kissing me roughly, she was not biting my lips harshly, she was just feeling the touch of my lips on hers. Her hands were moved to be placed on my cheeks and we didn’t pull back. I moved my hand to her shoulders and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around my waist and pulled me towards her body. I suddenly pulled back and looked at her.   
“ you ... got hard “ I said surprised.   
“ I haven’t had sex for more than 3 months, I am sorry “ she said blushing.   
“ is that the reason why you got hard so quickly ? “ I asked.   
“ actually no, the reason is that you always turn me on. Anyway I - I am sorry I will go take care of myself “ she said nervously then she left quickly. I stood still surprised. She didn’t force me to have sex with her ? She apologized for getting hard ? I grabbed my phone and went to bed. Snow had asked me not to answer Emma’s messages. I opened whatsapp to see that she had sent me a lot of messages but I was muting her.   
Regina : Are you at home ? I think it’s raining.   
Emma : I got kinda wet, but I am okay   
Regina : take care of yourself   
Emma : can you say it in a voice note ?   
Regina : why   
Emma : just wanna hear your voice saying it.  
I slightly laughed then I did what she asked. I was afraid that Snow may hear me, I looked like a teenager who is secretly in love, talking to her girlfriend late at night.   
Emma : life is so boring without you ( vn )   
Regina : I could have been with you now, but you did this ( vn )   
Emma : and here I am, getting punished for being an idiot ( vn )   
Regina : I have to go to bed ( vn )   
Emma : ok, good night ( vn )   
Regina : good night, Emma ( vn )   
Emma : I love you, Regina ( vn )   
Regina : go to bed, Emma   
Emma : do you know that I discovered just yesterday that your name means queen in Italian ? I didn’t know that until I saw that post you shared on Facebook ( vn )  
Regina : that post was 2 months ago! ( vn )  
Emma : ......   
Regina : Emma were you stalking me ? ( vn with Regina’s voice laughing after saying the sentence )   
Emma : hey stop laughing! I have nothing else to do when I miss you! ( vn )  
Regina : you sound .. cute ( vn )   
Emma : you are making me cute ? Ewwww ( vn )   
Regina : I love cuteness ( vn )   
Emma : cuteness suits you, not me. I can’t be cute ( vn )  
Regina : you were cute with me at some time ( vn )   
Emma : you were cute all the time ( vn )   
I slightly smiled.   
Emma : I love you so much ( vn )   
I suddenly heard the sound of clash.   
Regina : Emma are you okay ? ( vn )   
I kept sending messages but she didn’t answer, I called her but there was also no answer at all. I got quickly dressed and took my car. I don’t know where should I go but she was here and she was going home, I will keep driving till I find something.   
In the middle of the road I found Emma’s car. I stopped my car and quickly ran towards her car. I found her inside the car with blood all over her face and her phone in her hand. She had passed out.   
“ Emma ? EMMA ANSWER ME “ I said slapping her  
cheeks. I pushed her on the passenger seat and drove the car to the nearest hospital.   
We arrived there and I shouted for help.   
“ what happened to her “ asked the dr.   
“ an accident “ I said nervously.   
They took her inside a room and started giving her Oxygen and this stuff. I was standing out of the room watching her through the glass, I was crying.   
The doctor came out and I ran towards him.   
“ is she okay ? “ I asked.   
“ she will be okay, thank god that you found her quickly. It wasn’t a terrible accident “ he said.   
“ can I see her ? “ I asked.   
“ yeah, but don’t talk much, she is still tired “ he said.   
I nodded my head and entered her room.   
“ Emma “ I said.   
“ Regina ? “ she said smiling.   
“ you okay ? “ I asked.   
“ how did you find me ? “ she asked.   
I told her everything.   
“ you know what was I thinking about when I thought I was dying ? “ she said.   
“ what “ I said with tears in my eyes.   
“ you, I was afraid that I may die without seeing you. And that I may die alone without telling you how much I do love you “ she said putting her hand on my cheek.   
“ why were you talking to me while driving ? “ I asked.   
“ I won’t miss a chance of hearing your voice for anything “ she said.   
I smiled at her.   
“ can I go home ? I don’t like hospitals “ she said.   
“ the doctor said that it’s up to you “ I said.   
“ I want to leave “ she said.   
“ but here is better for you, at least there are people who will take care of you “ I said.   
“ I can take care of myself “ she said.   
I helped her to stand up and I took her to the car. I drove to our house and took her upstairs to bed.   
“ try to have some rest “ I said.   
“ thank you for everything “ she said.   
Thank you ? Emma Swan said thank you ??   
I smiled at her then I left. I walked to where I had left my car then I drove to Snow’s house and I went straight to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

“ Regina ? “ said Snow.   
“ good morning, Snow “ I said.   
“ can I come in ? I want to talk to you “ she said.   
“ yes, of course “ I said.   
“ so tomorrow is your birthday, and I wanted to invite Emma to come celebrate it with us. But if you don’t want this, I won’t do it “ she said.   
I was kinda surprised. I didn’t even remember that my birthday is tomorrow. But Snow remembered.   
“ no problem at all “ I said smiling.   
“ great “ she said then she went downstairs to make breakfast.   
The second day came quickly and Snow insisted that I will do nothing at all because of my pregnancy. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. I opened the door to see Emma standing there wearing a white sleeveless top that shows her strong muscles. Emma works out everyday and I have to admit that her body was just perfect, she has those strong muscular arms that makes her look so sexy. Her yellow hair was made into a ponytail and she was holding a pack of red flowers and a bag.   
“ you look .. beautiful “ she said.   
I was wearing a red sleeveless dress with high heels and a red lipstick.   
“ you too. You look amazing “ I said.   
She smiled at me.   
“ come in “ I said.   
She came in and she kept looking at me. She looked kinda nervous and I didn’t understand why.   
“ you okay ? Regina had told me about your accident “ said Snow.   
“ it’s okay, not a big deal “ said Emma.   
It was still awkward between Snow and Emma. They both were trying to act nicely to make it better for all of us.   
“ I am glad I will be spending time with you “ Emma said to me.   
I smiled at her.   
“ ummm those are for you “ she said giving me the flowers and the big bag.   
“ happy birthday “ she said in a smooth voice.   
“ thank you, Emma “ I said.   
“ I will give you my real gift at the end of the day “ she said.   
“ is there something else ? “ I asked.   
“ you think I will just bring you a pack of red flowers and a bag full of sweets for your birthday ? “ she said.   
“ yeah I look like a young girl “ I said laughing.   
“ you will always be my young girl, Regina “ she said.   
We both looked at each other. Her eyes were searching for any expressions in my eyes.   
“ so shall we start ? “ said Snow.   
We all stood around the big table where there was the birthday cake, plates, forks and all the birthday’s stuff. Emma stood besides me and Neal came running from his room.   
Snow, Emma and Neal started singing for me and I was smiling. My eyes met Emma’s and she was looking at me while singing. Her lips said “ I love you “ in a low voice and I could translate it. I smiled softly at her. They finished singing for me and Snow turned the lights on. Neal quickly came to me.   
“ can you close your eyes please ? “ he said.   
I closed my eyes quickly. I opened them to see him giving me a small box. I sat down on my knees to be on his level and I opened it. It was a beautiful silver necklace that ended with a pretty crown, I loved it so much that it brought tears to my eyes.   
“ oh my god! It’s so beautiful “ I said.   
“ you like it ? “ he asked.   
“ very much, thank you so much. Can you please put it on my neck ? “ I said.   
He gladly put it on my neck then I hugged him tightly. I stood up to find Snow coming closer.   
“ happy birthday, Regina “ she said giving me a “ Guess “ bag. She knows how much I love them. I thanked her and we hugged each other.   
“ Regina “ I heard Emma’s voice saying.   
I turned around to look at her.   
“ happy birthday, queen “ she said then she suddenly sat down on one knee on the ground, and opened a box where there was a beautiful diamond ring.   
“ will you come back to me ? “ she said.   
I was literally shocked. Emma Swan is sitting down on her knees asking me to go back to her ? Snow was just as surprised as me.   
“ I know I have fucked things up, I know you deserve much better than me. I should have treated you like the queen you are, but I didn’t. You left me 5 months ago, those five months felt like hell. I discovered that you were my everything, Regina. Nothing feels as good as it was since you have left me. I don’t know what else should I do to show my love for you. Say it Regina, say anything that you want me to do to prove my love for you and I will do it. Just come back, five months are enough, and I have learned my lesson, I love you “ she said.   
My face was full of tears that I don’t even know when did all these tears came down my cheeks. I found myself sitting down on my knees right in front of her, I looked deeply in her eyes with my eyes that were full of tears. She slowly wiped my tears away with her thumb and smiled.   
“ I am sorry, I truly am “ she said.   
I smiled softly at her, still looking at her eyes with eyes full of tears.   
She slowly grabbed my head in her hands and kissed my forehead.   
“ forgive me, Regina “ she said while putting her hand on my cheek.   
“ c-can I kiss you ? “ she said softly.   
I kissed her hand softly.   
“ I missed those lips so much “ she said.   
I crashed my lips on hers in passion. She grabbed my head with her two hands and kissed me passionately.   
“ ehmmm “ I heard Snow’s voice.   
We both pulled back to see Neal standing besides Snow burying his face in Snow’s leg to hide his face. I blushed while Emma put her hand on my waist and smiled at me.   
“ Shall we go ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I think you have something to tell your mother first “ I said.   
Emma walked towards her mother and without talking she hugged her.   
“ I am sorry, mum “ said Emma.   
Snow smiled at her and put her hand on Emma’s shoulder.   
“ I just hope you have learned your lesson “ she said.   
“ I did “ said Emma.   
“ mum, is Gina going to leave us ? “ he asked.   
“ I will just go back to my home, dear. But I will come here regularly, and you can come visit me anytime too “ I said.   
He hugged me tightly and I kissed his forehead then looked at Snow.   
“ shall we go ? “ said Emma.   
I nodded my head with a smile.   
“ thank you for everything, Snow. What you did to me made me realize a lot of things. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything “ I said.   
Snow smiled at me then she hugged me tightly. Emma took my hand and we walked outside. She opened the door of the car for me. I looked surprised at her while she smiled. We drove home and Emma parked the car.   
We entered the house and Emma looked at me.   
“ I have to workout “ she said.   
“ don’t you get tired ? “ I asked laughing.   
“ No, I love to workout “ she said smiling. She went upstairs as there is a room where Emma keeps a lot of GYM stuff because she likes working out at home. I went to the kitchen and made some lasagna. After a while Emma came downstairs, she was wearing her sleeveless white top that shows her strong muscles and she was sweating. She was holding a weight and training her arm, and her hair was made into a ponytail, she looked sexy as fuck.   
“ you look .. hot “ I said  
She looked at me with wide eyes.   
“ you are always hot “ she said.   
She came closer to me and put her hands on my cheeks.   
“ Regina “ she said while stepping closer. She put part of my hair behind my ear and looked at me.   
She suddenly kissed my lips so soft. She didn’t bite my lip roughly as she used to do. She just kept licking my lip softly. It was so passionate and romantic. She pulled back and looked at me.   
“ I am sorry “ she said taking a step back.   
“ don’t apologize “ I said.   
She looked at me with her beautiful gree eyes.   
“ I don’t want to be pushing you to do something, I just miss you “ she said.   
“ You have changed, I am just afraid that you may go back to your old character “   
“ I will never hurt you, I have learned my lesson. My life without you is horrible “ she said.   
“ can I kiss you ? “ she asked.   
I nodded my head. She placed her lips on mine softly and I kissed her back while putting my hands on her shoulder. She slowly hold my legs around her waist. She was literally carrying me with her strong arms while my legs were wrapped around her waist.   
“ Emma “ I said laughing.   
“ I love you “ she said.   
“ don’t your arms hurt ? “ I asked smiling.   
“ I workout just to be able to carry you “ she said smiling.   
She softly kissed my lips while still carrying me. She licked my lip softly and I opened my mouth. She licked every inch of my mouth with her skilled tongue then she suddenly put me on the coach and topped me. We both were smiling at each other.  
“ I called the doctor, I told him that I am keeping the baby “   
She looked at me with happy eyes.   
“ you really forgave me, didn’t you ? “ she asked.   
“ you are on top of me, Emma. What did you think ? “ I asked laughing.   
“ I think I have one last chance to show you that I deserve you “ she said.   
“ I still choose to believe that you are a good person “ I said.   
“ I promise you that you will never regret this, my queen “ she said.   
“ queen ? “ I said laughing.   
“ yes “ she said then she kissed my lips softly.   
“ I have to go bring my stuff from your parent’s house “ I said.   
“ I can bring them for you “ she said.   
“ no I need to go bring them myself. I need to thank your mother again “ I said.   
She nodded her head and smiled at me then she gently kissed my forehead and stood up to let me go. I went to Snow’s house and it took me more than I have expected because Snow asked me to stay with her and Neal some time before I go. I went back home at night. I opened the door to see the whole house dark. There was just a small light coming from a candle in the middle of the table in front of the door. I went there to see a big cake with the sentence “ I love you “ written on it with chocolate sauce, and besides it there was a large bag of sweets. I suddenly felt arms being wrapped around my waist and reaching my stomach and she rested her chin on my shoulder. She was standing behind me and hugging me from my back.   
“ I am sorry “ she whispered softly in my ear.   
“ did you do all this for me ? “ I asked while looking at the cake.   
She softly kissed my cheek and rested her chin on my shoulder again.   
“ I feel that I own the world “ she whispered. “ that was a very harsh punishment, Regina “   
“ thanks to Snow “ I said laughing.   
I turned around to look at her. I looked in her eyes, the simple light of the candle made her eyes look ever prettier. She slowly put my hair behind my ear to be able to look straight at my eyes.   
“ you are the definition of perfection “ she said.   
I slowly kissed her lips. She grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me passionately. She suddenly carried me with her strong muscular arms without pulling back. We kept kissing each other while I am in her arms.   
“ It’s really different when you kiss me back “ she said.   
“ don’t you want to take this somewhere more comfortable ? “ I asked.   
She looked at me with wide eyes.   
“ you ... you want this ? “ she asked.   
I nodded my head.   
She suddenly carried me and took me upstairs. She put me on bed and took her shirt off. She leaned over and kissed my lips softly. She took my blouse off followed by my bra. She started kissing my neck gently with passion.   
“ bite me “ I said.   
She smiled then she bit my neck and kept kissing it. She started sucking my nipple while massaging the other with her hand.   
“ ahhh Emma “ I moaned.   
She licked my stomach with her tongue then she went down on me.   
She started licking me with her tongue.   
“ oh my ahh, Emma ah “ I moaned.   
She smiled at me then she kept licking me.   
I put my hand on her head and pushed her towards my body while moaning.   
“ ah Emma oh my god! Ahh fuck me “ I moaned loudly.   
She started making circles with her fingers around my thighs while licking me.   
“ Oh my god ! Oh my ahh “ I moaned.   
I suddenly grabbed the sheets in my hand and screamed her name then I came in her mouth.   
My head was pulled back in the pillow trying to catch my breath after my orgasm. She stood up and licked her lips. She slowly took her pants off followed by her boxer to introduce me to her member.   
She came closer to me and the sight of her member was making me nervous.   
“ is this okay ? “ she asked.   
I sat down on my knees on the bed and grabbed her member in my hands and started sucking it. She grabbed my hair in her hands while closing her eyes. Her moans were getting louder and suddenly she pushed me again on bed and thrusted it in me. I screamed in pleasure.   
“ fuck! Yes!! Yes Emma ahh “ I moaned.   
She kept thrusting it in and out until I came one more time. She smiled at me then she slowly kissed my lips and she came. she slowly kissed my lips one last time and looked in my eyes.   
“ I love you “ she said resting besides me.   
I was nearly passing out as I came more than once. She pulled me towards her body and rested my head on her chest.   
“ was it too much ? “ she asked worriedly.   
“ I am fine “ I said then I kissed her chest gently.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the touch of warm lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Regina kissing my cheek softly.   
“ what a beautiful morning “ I said.   
“ the breakfast is ready “ she said.   
I grabbed her waist and placed her on my waist.   
“ oh, looks like someone is hard “ she said laughing.   
“ how can I not be when I wake up on your beautiful lips kissing me “ I said.   
Suddenly we both heard a strong sound of breaking glass. We both stood up and we went downstairs. Our front door was opened. I suddenly felt a strong hit on my head then I lost consciousness and fall to the ground. I opened my eyes after I felt water on my face and body. I saw Regina and I tied up at two chairs and there were 3 men inside the room. One of them was sitting down on the sofa while the other two were standing beside him. The man stood up and walked towards me then he stood right in front of my face.   
“ Emma Swan “ said the man.  
“ what the fuck do you want “ I said.   
“ firstly I have to say that you have a good taste in women, she is so sexy “ he said.   
“ don’t you dare talk about her “ I said angrily.   
“ calm down, I just want her for one night “ he said.   
“ Fuck you “ I said.   
He suddenly grabbed my hair and looked in my eyes.   
“ can’t you learn how to shut up ? “ he said.   
“ I won’t, fuck you “ I said.   
“ what ? You are afraid that I will fuck her better than you do ? “ he said.   
I spit on him so he suddenly slapped my cheek hardly that my lip bleed.   
“ Emma “ shouted Regina.   
“ I am okay, don’t worry “ I said to her.   
“ what do you want from us ! “ shouted Regina.   
The man slowly moved to Regina’s chair and put his hand on her cheek.   
“ a wild cat, I love wild cats “ he said.   
“ GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF HER “ I shouted.   
“ just say what the fuck do you want “ I shouted.   
“ well, we want what Gold has “ he said.   
My eyes went wide, I didn’t expect this. But all what I was thinking about was Regina and my child.   
“ fine, just let her go and we can go bring whatever the fuck that you want “ I said.   
“ No, I will set you free. You and I will go to Gold while she is going to stay here with my men “ he said.   
“ fine “ I said.   
“ set her free “ he said to one of his men.   
One of his men set me free and I suddenly hit him with my leg so he was pulled against the wall and he fall to the ground. I quickly took the gun from his pocket and pointed it towards their boss.   
“ set her free “ I said.   
“ Emma we can talk “ he said nervously.  
“ fucking set her free you son of a bitch! “ I shouted.   
“ fine, fine “ he said nervously.  
He let Regina go and she ran towards me.   
“ are you okay ? “ I asked while quickly kissing her lips.   
“ y-yes “ she said.   
I called the police and they came for them.   
“ that was fast, thank you “ I said to the policeman.   
“ it’s our work, ms Swan. We just hope that nobody got hurt “ he said.   
“ we are fine “ I said.   
The policemen walked away and I closed the door. Regina was sitting down on the sofa so I went to her. I kissed her hand and played with her hair.   
“ I am sorry “ I said.   
She looked at me with no expressions. She was still shocked because of what had happened.   
“ Regina “ I said putting my hand on her hair.   
“ w-what does Gold have that they want ? “ she asked.  
“ I work as a diamond dealer, Regina “ I said.   
“ dia-mond dealer ? Like .. like in a bad way ? “ she asked.   
“ no, we bring the diamond from abroad in a legal way, and then we make rings and jewelry and this stuff. It’s nothing illegal “ I said.   
“ so who are those people ? “ she asked.   
“ we had problems together because they purchased stuff from me and Gold before but they refused to pay. So me and Gold went to them and we had a huge fight to force them to pay, I think they came for revenge “ I said.   
She was still tired and shocked. She was looking at me without talking trying to understand what’s going on.   
“ I am sorry you got involved in this “ I said kissing her hand.   
“ I need to sleep “ she said.   
I nodded my head and took her hand and we went upstairs.   
I kissed her forehead softly then I left the room leaving her in bed.   
I sat down in the living room. I couldn’t sleep at all, I was afraid of Regina’s reaction towards what happened. We have just got along together and I don’t want to ruin things again. Also, I didn’t want to sleep beside her in case she was still shocked or afraid of me.   
I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes quickly.   
“ Emma “ she said in a smooth voice.   
“ what happened “ I asked.   
“ You are sleeping on the sofa “ she said.   
I looked around me. It was the next day and it looks like I fall asleep on the sofa yesterday.   
“ why did you sleep here ? “ she asked.   
“ I thought it would be better for you if I did “ I said.   
She smiled softly then she suddenly grabbed my head and kissed my lips.   
“ you are not mad at me ? “ I asked.   
“ why would I be “ she said then she slowly met my lips with her again. Suddenly the doorbell rang.   
“ what the fuck is worng with people ! “ I said.   
She laughed then she stood up to open the door.   
“ Snow “ said Regina.   
My mum came in and greeted me then she sat down.   
“ so what’s up ? “ I asked.   
“ I just came to invite you and Regina to come to England with me. I am traveling there for some work stuff and I thought it would be good for you to come and see new places “ she said smiling.   
I looked at Regina and waited for her to say something but she didn’t.   
“ baby what do you think ? “ I asked.   
“ I would love to “ said Regina smiling.   
“ we are in, mum “ I said.   
“ great! I will call you later to tell you the details about the hotel and the exact time and all the details “   
“ Okay. Thank you so much for everything, mum “ I said.   
My mum smiled at me and looked at Regina.   
“ how is the baby ? “ asked my mum.   
“ he is good “ said Regina.   
“ did you know if it is a boy or a girl or not yet ? “ asked my mum.   
“ not yet “ said Regina.   
My mum left and Regina was about to go to the kitchen when I stopped her.   
“ I am taking you out tonight “ I said.   
“ where ? “ she asked happily.   
“ let it be a surprise “ I said winking then I kissed her lips.   
“ mmmmm you taste so good “ I said then I started placing gentle kisses on her neck.   
“ Emma “ she moaned while laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Months have passed so fast. Regina is in her 9th month now and we are waiting for the baby at anytime. Regina had become really tired lately, her pregnancy is so tiring and she is always tired. I heard the voice of Regina running towards the bathroom. I stood up and went to the bathroom to find her standing there throwing up.   
“ Regina “ I said putting my hand on her back.   
I took her hand in mine and walked her upstairs to the bed.   
I put my hand on her hair while holding her hand with my other hand.   
“ how are you feeling ? “ I asked.   
“ tired “ said Regina.   
She stood up to go downstairs but she suddenly looked at me with wide eyes.   
“ what ? “ I asked.   
“ my water ... “ she said.   
I looked at her with wide eyes then I quickly stood up and put on my jacket. I put her in the car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. We arrived there and I asked for help. They took her in there and she was holding my hand.   
" Em- Emma "   
" I am not leaving you, I am here "   
I entered with her and I kept holding her hand. Her labour was even harder than the pregnancy.   
“ can you push harder ? “ I said.   
" I ... can’t " she said in a low tired voice.   
" try, try more " I said while holding her hand while she was sweating and screaming.   
She was trying to push as hard as she could but it was so hard for her.   
" one more push " said the dr.   
She pushed as hard as she could and we heard the voice of a crying baby. I looked at the baby and smiled. She pulled her head backwards and was trying to breath.   
“ it’s a boy “ said the doctor giving him to me after covering his body with a blanket.   
I hold it carefully and kept looking at his eyes. He has Regina’s brown eyes, he looks a lot like Regina actually. The nurse took Regina to another room to rest, and after about 30 minutes they allowed me to enter her room. I entered the room to see Regina laying down on the bed. She looked so tired and pale.  
“ he looks a lot like you “ I said while giving her the child.   
She took him from my hand and kept looking at him, then suddenly some tears escaped her eyes.   
“ what do you want to call him ? “ I asked.   
“ Henry “ she said.   
I looked at her with wide eyes. I thought that she hated her father for what he had done to her.   
“ Henry ? Why ? “ I asked.   
“ I had promised my father before that I will name my first child Henry “   
“ you don’t have to do this “   
“ I want to “   
“ then Henry it is “ I said.   
The door of the room was opened and my father, mother and Neal walked in. Regina smiled at my mum and gave her our baby.   
“ he looks a lot like you, Regina “ said my mum.   
Regina smiled softly at my mum. Neal climbed the bed and sat down beside Regina, he put his small hand on her hair and smiled.   
“ you are .. tired “ he said.   
“ I will be okay “ she said smiling at him.   
We arrived home and Regina went straight to bed. 

* Regina *   
I opened my eyes to see Emma sitting besides me on the bed eating her pizza, and our child is sleeping between us.   
“ I brought you pizza “ she said.   
“ I am not hungry “ I said.   
“ that’s not important. You have to eat, you are weak “ she said then she gave me my pizza and I sat down to be able to eat it. My phone rang and I picked it up.   
“ yes “   
“ Henry “   
“ yeah of course “   
“ I just need to rest but we can meet next week or something “   
“ okay “   
“ see you “   
I looked at Emma and she was still eating her pizza, I took our child from the bed and put him in his bed.   
“ can I .. come closer to you ? “ I asked.   
She looked at me for a while which made me kinda nervous. She wiped her hands with a tissue and she came closer and wrapped her arm around me. She kissed my head gently and intermingled our fingers together.   
“ I am proud of you “ she said.   
I looked at her with wide eyes, did she just say that she is proud of me ?!   
“ why “ I asked.   
“ you went through a lot during that pregnancy, and I wasn’t always around “ she said.   
“ you think I will be a good mum ? “ I asked.   
“ yes, you will “ said Emma.   
“ I am .. scared “ I said.   
“ you were able to change me, how can you think that you won’t be able to raise a boy ? You are stronger than what you think “ she said.   
“ did you eat your pizza ? “ asked Emma.   
“ no “ I said.   
“ you have to eat something “   
“ I don’t want to eat “   
“ what if I feed you ? “ she said.   
I raised my eyebrows and gave her a surprised look. She brought the pizza and started cutting the slices into small pieces. She put a piece in my mouth and smiled.   
“ how is it “ she asked.   
I was literally speechless. I was looking at her with disbelief.   
“ what ? Don’t you like it ? “ she asked.   
“ Regina say something “   
“ I .. I am surprised “ I said.   
“ why “   
“ yo — you are .. feeding me ? “ I said.   
She put her hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead softly.   
“ I know it is hard to believe that I have changed, but I did. I love you “ she said smiling.   
We both heard the sound of Henry crying, I stood up, brought him and went back to bed. I started breastfeeding him while Emma kept putting pieces of pizza in my mouth.   
Henry fall asleep again so I put him in his bed and grabbed her hand and kissed it smoothly.   
“ I love you “ I said.   
“ what did you say ? “ she asked with wide eyes.   
“ I love you, Emma “ I said.   
She smiled brightly at me and kissed my lips passionately.   
“ I love you too, I love you so much “ she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Years had passed so quickly. Our young boy is 7 years old now. He looks a lot like Regina, and I am not complaining. I woke up to see Regina’s side of the bed empty, so I walked out of our bedroom and went to Henry’s.   
“ be a good boy, listen to your teachers, eat your sandwiches and don’t fight with your friends “ Regina said while dressing Henry up and kissing his forehead.   
“ now my boy is ready to go “ she said.   
I entered the room and put my arm on her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled.   
“ good morning “ said Regina.   
“ morning “ I said then I kissed her lips softly.   
“ are you ready, brown hair ? “ I said.   
“ why do you call him that ? “ asked Regina laughing.   
“ becaue I am blonde, and you have a black hair. I don’t know why is his hair brown “ I said.   
Regina laughed softly and gave Henry a kiss then he ran to the car.   
“ Don’t be late, and don’t seduce other women “ said Regina while arranging my clothes. I suddenly stopped her hands and looked at her eyes.   
“ what “ said Regina smiling.   
“ I love you so much “ I said then I kissed her lips passionately.   
“ Emma, Henry is waiting “ she said laughing.   
I pulled back and kissed her forehead.   
“ what about I take Henry to my parent’s house after school ? “ I asked.   
“ you are naughty “ said Regina.   
“ guilty “ I said winking then I touched her cheek with my finger and left the house. I took Henry to school then I went to my work. In the middle of the day my phone rang and it was Regina.   
“ hey “ I said.   
“ hello “ her smooth voice replied.   
“ I just wanted to ask you what do you prefer to eat today ? Lasagna or steak ? “ asked Regina.   
“ anything that’s made by you “ I said.   
“ am I annoying you ? “ she asked.   
“ Not at all, I have just finished working for today “ I said.   
“ I miss you, I feel so lonely when you and Henry are not with me “   
“ are you still at home ? “ I asked.   
“ no, I went out to bring some stuff for the house “ she said.   
“ what about I bring you another child to not make you feel lonely ? We can start the operation tonight “ I said.   
“ I am not ready to get pregnant anytime soon. Remember to bring condoms with you because we used the last one “ she said.   
“ okay. Oh wow! There is a very beautiful lady in front of me “ I said.  
“ pardon me ? “ said Regina.   
“ yeah, she wears a beautiful red short dress and a pair of so sexy high heels “ I said.   
“ STOP STARING AT HER “ said Regina.   
“ how can I not ? She is amazing. Look at those legs and this beautiful black short hair that should be grabbed by my hands. I want to kiss her lips till she no longer be able to breathe “ I said.   
“ is she ... that beautiful ? “ said Regina with a shaking cracked voice.   
“ she is “ I said. 

* Regina *   
Tears came into my eyes when I heard her words. They hurt me so much, I felt like I am not enough and that I don’t satisfy her. I suddenly felt someone knocking on my shoulder. I turned around to see Emma standing in front of me and she was laughing. I didn’t understand. How ?   
“ excuse me my lady, I just want to express my love for your red short beautiful dress and your sexy high heels “ she said smiling. I looked at my clothes in shock and I suddenly understood everything.   
“ y - you were watching me ? You were talking to me about me ? “ I asked.   
“ I saw you while we were talking on the phone, so I decided to tease you “ I said.   
“ I hate you “ I said while hitting her shoulder smoothly.   
“ you don’t “ she said while putting her hand on my hair.   
“ shall I take you home ? Did you finish purchasing stuff ? “ she asked.   
“ yeah, let’s go pick Henry up “ I said.   
We went to Henry’s school, he came running towards the car when he saw us.   
“ you both came to take me ? “ he asked with a bright smile.   
“ get in the car quickly, I am starving “ said Emma. 

* Emma *   
We went home and Regina went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, while I and Henry played with the video game. I paused the game and went to the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her from the back while kissing her neck.   
“ how is my food “ I asked.   
“ give me 10 minutes “ she said.   
“ I was asking about my dinner not my lunch “ I said.   
“ Henry may hear you “ she said laughing.   
“ I will eat you out and fuck you all night “ I whispered in her ear.   
“ take care because if you got hard I will feel it, you are standing right behind me “ said Regina laughing.   
“ cons of having a dick “ I said.   
“ mums, I am hungry! “ said Henry when he suddenly appeared in the kitchen. I left Regina and looked at him.   
“ why were you standing so close to each other ? “ he asked.   
“ I — your mother’s back was hurting her so I was massaging it for her “ I said.   
He nodded his head and started putting the plates and forks on the table. I started putting the salads and soups on the table too. Regina looked at us while cooking and I could see her smiling at us. She came and put the lasagna on the table and we all sat down to eat.   
“ so how was your day ? “ I asked.   
“ great! I made new friends and learned how to do math “ said Henry.   
“ good for you “ said Regina smiling.   
“ so brown hair, would you like to go to your grandparents house tonight ? “ I asked.   
“ YESSS! “ he said enthusiastically. “ are you gonna come with me ? “ he asked.   
“ unfortunately no, I have to take care of your mother’s back “ I said.   
Regina smiled at the plate and looked at me. At 7 o’clock I took Henry to my parent’s house and my mum was so happy to see him.   
“ Gina, I am home “ I said as soon as I entered the house and closed the door.   
There was no reply. I went upstairs and opened out bedroom’s door and my eyes went wide.   
She was laying down on the bed reading a book. She was wearing a red short lingerie dress and a red lipstick, just the one that I love.   
“ Emma ? You are home “ she said and when she was about to take her glasses off, I stopped her.   
“ don’t “ I said.   
“ bu — “   
“ you look sexy as fuck with glasses “ I said.   
I slowly went closer and sat in front of her.   
“ now tell me, doctor, what should I do to low down my sexual desire ? “ I asked.   
“ mmmm are you married ? “ she asked.   
“ no “ I said putting my hand on her thigh.   
“ what do you feel like you want to do now ? “ she asked.   
“ I want to fucking fuck the shit of you. I want to grab your hair in my hand and thrust my dick in you till you scream loudly and cum so hard, and I won’t stop. I will bite your lips as hard as I could while thrusting it in and out till I finally cum in you “ I said.   
She slowly stood up then she sat down on her knees on the ground and took my pants off.   
“ do you love anyone ? “ she said while taking my boxer off. I was already hard so she looked at it and laughed.   
“ yeah, I - I love a — woman “ I said.   
“ she suddenly took my memeber in her mouth and sucked it. I moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth. She kept sucking it while looking at my eyes. I put my hand on the back of her head to push her head towards my body. I suddenly took it out of her mouth and came on her face. She smiled at me and licked her lips seductively. I pushed her on the bed and topped her. I kissed her lips passionately while taking her lingerie off, then I started massaging her boobs with my hands before I went down on her.   
“ how can you even get that wet “ I said laughing.   
I kept licking her clit with my tongue till I heard her beautiful moans.   
“ ahhhh “ she moaned.   
“ oh my go — ahh Emma “   
“ fuck me, Emma. Fuck me “ she said.   
“ your wish is my command “ I said then I suddenly thrusted my dick in her that she screamed loudly.   
I kept thrusting it in and out till I felt her juice. She screamed loudly again.   
“ don’t stop, don’t stop “ she said.   
She pulled her head back after her orgasm so I suddenly came in her. I leaned over and kissed her lips softly then I looked in her eyes.   
“ I love you “ I said.   
She smiled softly at me but she was too tired to talk.   
I cuddled with her on the bed and wrapped my arm around her. She put her head on my chest and hugged me. The doorbell rang so Regina put on a robe and went to open the door. I could hear my mom’s and Henry’s voices. I remembered that Regina has invited my mother to bring Henry and come spend the night with us. I stood up, put on my white sleeveless shirt and made my hair into a ponytail then I went downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

“ mum... mum “ I heard the voice of Henry saying this while knocking on my back to wake me up.  
“ what happened, brown hair? “ I asked while rubbing my eyes.  
“ my momma is sick “ he said.  
“ Regina? What’s wrong with her? “ I said while standing up and walking to Henry’s room.  
“ Gina “ I said.  
She was laying down on the bed with half-opened eyes and she looked tired. I put my hand on her forehead and she was so hot.  
“ I told him not to wake you up “ she said in a tired voice.  
“ he did the right thing, you do look tired “ I said.  
“ I will be okay “ she said.  
“ I am not sure of that, come on let’s take you to the hospital “ I said.  
“ it’s not necessary, Emma. Believe me, I will be okay “ she said.  
I went to the kitchen and brought a towel after putting cold water on it, then I put it on Regina’s forehead.  
“ Why are you in Henry’s room? “ I asked.  
“ I felt tired so I decided to go to the kitchen to eat something, but I wanted to take a look at Henry and I got kinda dizzy “ said Regina.  
“ Regina you should have waked me up “ I said.  
“ I didn’t want to, you have work tomorrow morning “ she said.  
“ fuck everything when it comes to you or Henry “ I said.  
She smiled a sweet smile, I put my hand on her forehead and she was getting better. I smiled in relief and grabbed her hand in mine.  
“ mum, will momma be okay ? “ asked Henry.  
“ yeah, brown hair. She will be more than okay “ I said smiling at him.  
“ mum, how much do you love momma ? “ asked Henry.  
I looked at Regina and I found her looking at me. I was still holding her hand so I just hold it tighter.  
“ do you know how big the sea this? I love your momma with the same amount, and I am ready to do anything just to make her smile “ I said.  
“ This is beautiful, mum. “ said Henry while hugging my stomach, I smiled and hugged him back.  
I leaned over and kissed Regina’s hand then I looked at her.  
“ do you feel better? “ I asked.  
“ yeah, I guess I do “ she said.  
“ mum, will you please sleep with me in my room tonight ? “ he said.  
“ your bed is too small for the three of us. But I guess our bed is big enough “ I said smiling.  
He smiled brightly and ran to our bedroom. I looked at Regina and we both laughed.  
“ I am sorry, “ she said.  
“ for what? “ I asked frowning.  
“ for waking you up at night “ she said.  
“ I am mad because you didn’t actually wake me up, it was Henry who did, but we will talk about it later “ I said.  
I helped her to stand up and then we went to our room to find Henry laying down in the middle of the bed sleeping. We went to our places on the bed and I wrapped my arm around my child.  
“ do you need anything? “ I asked.  
“ no, thanks “ she said.  
“ Emma “ she said.  
“ yes “  
“ Thank you for everything “ she said.  
I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
I don’t know what happened to me at that moment, but she was so beautiful. Regina Mills has just thanked me for doing something good for her and I couldn’t be more pleased. Our relationship is getting better, we have a handsome cute child and our family is a great one. I don’t need anything else.  
“ Gina “  
“ yes “  
“ is it okay to call you Gina ? “ I asked.  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
“ I want you to know that you are my everything, I want you to know that I was an idiot when I did not appreciate you. I am ready to do whatever it takes just to keep you and Henry beside me “ I said.  
“ Really ? “ she asked.  
“ I am sorry for everything, Regina. I still can’t forgive myself for what I did “ I said.  
“ 7 years had passed since those days, Emma. what part exactly are you talking about ? “ she said.  
“ mostly the part of raping you, I still see visions of it and I get really disgusted with myself. Why didn’t you resist me? “ I asked.  
“ How could I? You are way stronger than me “ she said.  
“ I am really sorry, Regina. Can you ever forgive me for this? “ I asked.  
“ I won’t tell you that I did because I didn’t, but I am trying “ she said.  
“ Take your time, just know that I love you “ I said kissing her hand.  
She smiled softly at me then we both closed our eyes. 

“ Emma .. Emma “ I heard the voice of Regina waking me up.  
“ good morning “ I said.  
“ morning “ said Regina.  
I took her hand and let her sit on my waist. She kept making circles with her hands on my chest, then she leaned over and kissed my lips softly.  
“ oh you got hard, “ she said laughing.  
I switched our positions and topped her. I kept looking at her eyes while she was putting her hands on my shoulders and looking in my eyes. I leaned over and kissed her lips passionately and she hugged me smoothly. I started placing gentle kisses on her neck while she moaned.  
“ ahh, Emma “ she moaned.  
I bit her neck then kept kissing it with passion.  
“ Mmmmm how can someone’s skin taste that good “ I said then I kissed her neck again and she smiled. I was about to take off her shirt when I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps.  
“ mum— “ we heard Henry’s voice.  
I looked at Regina and she looked back at me, for a second we didn’t know what to do.  
I quickly stood up and looked at him.  
“ hey, brown hair “ I said.  
“ what were you doing ? “ he asked curiously.  
“ massaging your mother’s back “ I said while Regina blushed.  
“ I want you to massage my back too, It looks like you are good at it “ he said.  
I looked at Regina with wide eyes while she laughed loudly.  
“ honey, what about you go prepare the table for our breakfast and we will come after you ? “ said Regina with a soft smile.  
Henry nodded his head enthusiastically and ran towards the kitchen.  
Regina sighed in relief then she looked at me.  
“ don’t look at me, you forgot to close the door, “ I said.  
“ do you think he believed you ? “ she asked.  
“ Gina he is 7. Of course, he did “ I said laughing.  
“ Don’t worry, he didn’t know that I wanted to fucking fuck you “ I said raising my eyebrows.  
“ Language! Let’s go, our boy is waiting “ said Regina.  
She walked away and I followed her, while walking I spanked her ass and she gave me that angry cute look of hers. I stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear “ I have a surprise for you “  
“ what’s that “ she asked.  
“ you will know it tomorrow morning “ I said.  
The second day I took her in my car and we went to Storybrooke, the town that Regina used to be the mayor of.  
“ Why are we here ? “ she asked and she looked kinda annoyed.  
“ you will know “ I said then I took her to her old home here. I opened the door with my key and she was surprised that I have the key. We walked in and she kept watching the house and remembering her days when she was the mayor.  
“ now, madame mayor, do you still remember the kind of work that the mayor does? “ I said.  
She looked at me in shock. She came closer to me and looked at my eyes.  
“ we will move here, people chose you as their mayor again. I have already transferred Henry from his school to Storybrooke’s school, and my work will be here too “ I said.  
“ y- you did this ! “ she asked with wide eyes.  
“ I have never forgotten that I was the one who let you quit that job, and now I am correcting my mistake. I just hope it’s not too late ? “ I said with a smile.  
She kept standing still in her place then she suddenly ran towards me and threw herself on me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck.  
“ Are you happy? “ I asked while holding her tightly.  
“ the happiest “ she said.  
She pulled back, grabbed my head in her hands and kissed my lips softly.  
“ I would give all I have just to feel the touch of your lips on mine “ I said.  
“ I love you “ said Regina. 

* flashback ( Emma ) * 

“ I hate you “ said Regina.  
“ what did you say ? “ said Emma.  
“ I hate you, Emma, I hate you so much “ 

* end of flashback * 

“ you do love me? “ I asked.  
“ I guess I do “ she said smiling then she kissed my lips softly.


	13. Chapter 13

“ madam mayor “ said Emma while walking into my office.  
“ Emma “ I said while standing up and hugging her.  
She wrapped her arms around my body and kissed my cheek.  
“ I missed you, babe “ said Emma smiling.  
“ babe ? “ I asked.  
“ my babe and my everything “ she said then she kissed my forehead smoothly.  
“ this work is taking you from me “ said Emma. 

* Emma *  
She took a step back and looked kinda scared, I didn’t understand why.  
“ you will let me quit my job again ? “ she asked.  
“ Gina no, of course not “ I said and I took a step closer to her.  
I put my hand on her cheek and smiled then I kissed her hand.  
“ I will never force you to do anything, and I don’t want you to look scared of me or of anything ever again “ I said.  
I put both her hands on my cheeks and put both my hands behind my back, then I looked deeply in her eyes.  
“ I am ready to sacrifice my whole life for you, and I am ready to leave myself in your hands and I don’t even give a fuck about whatever you will do to me “ I said.  
She took a step closer and placed her lips on mine without moving her hands away from my cheeks.  
“ let me fix what I did, Regina. Ask me for anything “ I said.  
“ I just want you and Henry in my life, forever “ she said.  
“ what about a trip to the mountains ? “ I said winking.  
“ mountains ? “ she said.  
“ whatever it is that you prefer. I just think we need to go for a trip, It’s Henry’s mid-year vacation “ I said.  
“ I have always wanted to visit Greece “ said Regina.  
“ your wish is my command “ I said winking.  
I walked to her desk in order to take the empty cup of coffee, when I saw something that stopped me.  
I saw a very beautiful drawing of me and Henry, I was holding Henry close to me and we both were looking at the sky.  
“ Regina ? “ I said raising my eyebrows and holding the drawing.  
“ some free time “ said Regina smiling.  
“ this is ... this is perfect. I didn’t know that you can draw “ I said while looking at the drawing.  
“ I love drawing “ said Regina.  
I put the drawing on the desk and moved closer to her.  
“ you are so beautiful, inside and out “ I said and Regina smiled softly at me.  
“ when will Henry come back from school ? I miss him “ said Regina.  
“ I am starting to become jealous of this boy “ I said.  
“ you can’t get jealous of your son “ said Regina while putting her hand on mine.  
“ is the door closed ? “ I asked.  
“ yes, why “ said Regina.  
I suddenly carried her and put her on the desk.  
“ what are you doing “ said Regina.  
“ fucking the mayor “ I said then I kissed her lips passionately.  
I took her dress off while she took my shirt off, I placed gentle kisses on her neck while taking her bra off.  
“ ahhh “ moaned Regina.  
“ Henry will be here in any minute “ said Regina.  
“ so we need to be fast “ I said taking my pants and boxer off.  
“ are you okay with that ? “ I asked.  
She pulled me closer to her and whispered to me “ put it quickly, and don’t talk much “  
I suddenly placed my lips on hers while thrusting my member in her, she screamed but my lips prevented the sound from coming out.  
“ oh my god! Oh my g - ahhh “ moaned Regina.  
I felt her juice and her eyes started to close, I thrusted harder so she screamed in pleasure. I was about to cum so I was about to take it out, when suddenly her hand stopped me.  
“ cum inside of me “ she shouted.  
“ I .. I didn’t put a condom “ I said.  
“ I don’t care “ she said.  
I was still thrusting my member in her till I finally came.  
She leaned back on the desk and closed her eyes while I wore my pants and boxer. I kissed her lips softly and whispered “ I love you “.  
She stood up and wore her bra followed by her dress and smiled at me, in this moment we heard the doorbell ringing.  
“ your boy is just on time “ I said smiling.  
I went to open the door and Henry hugged me tightly.  
“ brown hair, how was your day ? “ I asked.  
“ great! “ he said then he ran and hugged Regina.  
“ how are you, darling ? “ said Regina.  
“ I got the full mark in my Maths exam “ said Henry enthusiastically.  
“ perfect! My boy is the smartest. Now what do we do after we come from school ? “ said Regina happily.  
“ we go to take a shower “ said Henry then he ran upstairs.  
“ when will you tell him about the trip ? “ said Emma.  
“ not now “ I said.  
The door knocked and Regina opened it, it was a tall beautiful lady who smiled at Regina.  
“ madam mayor “ said the lady.  
“ Hey “ said Regina.  
“ I just wanted you to sign some papers for me “ said the lady.  
“ of course, come in please “ said Regina.  
The lady walked in to Regina’s office and smiled at me, I guess she doesn’t know that I am Regina’s wife. I went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water while the lady went with Regina to her office. 

* Regina *  
“ you look beautiful, madam mayor “ said the lady.  
“ thanks, what’s your name ? “ I asked.  
“ Ruby Johns “ said the lady.  
“ now your papers are ready “ I said after signing the papers.  
The lady stood up and leaned over, she was now so close to me.  
“ what if I need something else ? “ asked Ruby.  
“ som .. something else ? “ I asked.  
“ how can you be so beautiful “ said Ruby after she came closer. 

* Emma *  
“ Gina I — “ I stopped talking after I entered the office, the lady was leaning towards Regina’s desk and her hand was on Regina’s. My eyes went wide and I couldn’t talk.  
“ ehmm ... see you later madam mayor “ said the lady then she winked at Regina and left.  
“ Emma “ said Regina while walking towards me.  
“ want something to eat ? “ I asked faking a smile.  
“ what ? “ she asked.  
“ I will .. go to the store to bring some things for the house, do you need anything ? “ I asked.  
“ n — no “ said Regina.  
I opened the door and walked out. 

* Regina *  
She spent the whole day out, I have no idea where she is and she is not answering her phone. It was 8 pm when I heard the door of the house being opened.  
“ where are you going, momma ? “ Henry asked.  
“ I will go to bring a glass of water, stay here okay ? “ I said then I left the room. I went to the kitchen to find Emma pouring a glass of wine.  
“ I was worried about you “ I said.  
“ and why would you be “ said Emma.  
“ you weren’t answering your phone “ I said.  
“ I didn’t hear it “ said Emma without looking at me.  
“ where were you ? “ I asked.  
“ at a bar “ said Emma.  
“ did you sleep with anyone ? “ I asked while looking at her eyes.  
She looked surprised at me then she looked back at the bottle of the wine.  
“ great that you portray me as a bitch who goes to fuck other women when she is mad at you “  
“ so you are mad ? “  
“ it’s my problem “  
“ don’t you think we need to talk ? “ I said.  
“ about what ? “ asked Emma.  
“ about you running out of the house instead of talking to me about whatever is bothering you “ I said.  
She looked at me with her green eyes for a while, I looked at the ground waiting for her to say anything.  
“ you want to talk ? Fine, talk “ she said while stepping closer to me.  
“ it is not what you think it is “ I said.  
“ and what do I think it is ? “ she said.  
I looked at her and I couldn’t make a whole sentence.  
“ mum ? “ we heard Henry’s voice saying.  
Emma looked at him while I kept looking at her eyes.  
“ are you massaging momma’s back again ? “ he asked innocently.  
“ no, looks like your momma has found someone else to make her back feels better “ said Emma then she walked upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up at the morning to see Henry sitting besides me on the bed. I looked at him while rubbing my eyes with my thumb.   
“ what are you doing here ? “ I asked.   
“ waiting for you to wake up. Momma has left and I am afraid to stay alone “ said Henry.   
“ what ? Where is Regina ? “ asked Emma while standing up.   
“ I don’t know, Mum “ said Henry.   
I stood up and started searching for Regina in the house but I didn’t find her anywhere. I grabbed my phone and called her more than 3 times but there was no answer.   
“ will my momma be okay ? “ asked Henry.   
“ yes, brown hair. She will “ I said smiling at him.   
I was kinda nervous about her, Regina used to tell me before going out, and she always answers my calls.   
After about an hour, I heard the door of the house being opened, Regina walked in and went straight to the kitchen.  
Henry ran towards her, he hugged her legs and she hugged him back.   
“ momma, I missed you “ he said.   
“ me too, darling “ said Regina.   
“ Henry, upstairs now “ I said.   
Henry left Regina and ran upstairs, I took a step closer to Regina and stood right in front of her. 

* Regina *   
I looked at the ground and tried my best to avoid looking at her eyes.   
“ look at me “ said Emma.   
“ why “ I asked.   
“ look at me, Regina “   
I lifted my head up and looked at her.   
“ where were you “ asked Emma looking upwards.   
“ I was visiting my father’s grave “ I said looking at the ground.   
“ it is .. here ? In Storybrooke ? “ asked Emma.   
“ yes, it is “ I replied.   
“ why did you go there “   
“ I missed him, I wanted to talk to him “   
I looked at her eyes for a while, her light green eyes were placed on me, studying my whole body and focusing on my eyes.   
“ Emma, I want you to know that it was nothing “ I said.   
“ do you love me ? “ she asked suddenly.   
“ Of course I do, Emma. What do you think ? “ I asked.   
“ are you living with me just because you are afraid of me ? Or because of Henry ? “   
“ I live with you because you are my wife and I love you “ I said.   
“ Emma you got it wrong! She tried to come close to me. I was just sitting there on my chair “ I said.   
“ I need to be alone “ said Emma.   
“ no! I want to talk to you. Stop running away whenever it comes to something serious! “ I said.   
“ Regina please “ said Emma.   
I took a step closer and looked at her eyes.   
“ don’t let a small misunderstanding destroy what we had built together “ I said.   
She looked at my eyes, I was so close to her that I could feel her warm breath over my lips.   
“ I love you, and nobody other than you “ I said.   
I slowly placed my lips on hers, I kissed her softly and slowly. She didn’t kiss me back, she just closed her eyes, and she didn’t even put her hands on my cheeks as she used to do whenever we kiss.   
I pulled back and looked at her.   
“ you are still mad at me, aren’t you “ I said and I wasn’t actually waiting for an answer. I took a step backwards and frowned at her.   
“ I tried .. twice “ I said then I went upstairs.   
I was laying down on the bed with Henry besides me, he was playing with me and I was smiling at him. 

* Emma *   
I went upstairs, I saw Regina and Henry sitting on the bed playing with each other. I smiled at them, and when Henry noticed me he smiled too.   
“ mum! Can we play with the video game together ? “ asked Henry.   
“ no problem, but first you have to tell me how do you want your pizza ? “ I said.   
“ we are ordering pizza ! “ he said enthusiastically.   
I smiled at him and nodded my head.   
“ I want a seafood pizza “ said Henry.   
“ what about you ? “ I asked looking at Regina.   
“ pepperoni “ said Regina.   
I nodded my head and went outside to order the food.   
Henry wanted us all to stay together in the same room so we did.   
“ mum, you lied to me “ said Henry.   
“ me ? No, I didn’t “ I said.   
“ you told me that you love momma so much, and now you fight “ said Henry.   
We both looked at him in shock, I didn’t expect my young son to tell me this.   
“ married people fight all the time, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t love each other “ I said.   
“ but we don’t fight with people who we love “ he said innocently.   
“ that’s also true “ I said and I looked away.   
“ When I was ill, momma told me that I should stay strong as you, I asked her why you, she told me that you are her hero. Do heroes fight too ? “ said Henry.   
Regina stood up and left the room. I went after her after a while, she was standing in the balcony smoking a cigarette.   
“ I thought we agreed that smoking is not good for your health “ I said.   
“ it doesn’t matter “ she replied.   
“ of course it matters, your son needs you. You are his mother “ I said.   
“ is he the only one who needs me ? “ she asked while turning around to face me.   
“ you don’t need me anymore ? “ she asked while looking at my eyes.   
“ I will forever need you, you are my soul. The day I won’t need you is the day I die “ I said.   
“ can I hug you ? “ she asked.   
I looked away for a while, while she kept looking at my eyes.   
“ come to daddy .. your hero “ I said smiling.   
She smiled brightly and ran towards me, she threw herself on me and I wrapped my arms around her body while carrying her with my arms.   
“ I just needed time “ I said.   
“ for what “   
“ When I saw her standing that close to you, I was really mad. I didn’t want to get mad at you “   
“ running away won’t solve the problem too “   
“ I know, I am sorry “ I said.   
“ I love you “ she said.   
“ I know I get so jealous sometimes, and I know it’s insufferable, but I am doing my best to try to be the woman that you want me to be “   
“ I want you Emma, nothing but Emma. I love your everything, including the jealousy that sometimes becomes so much “ she said then she burried her face in my neck.   
“ don’t your arms hurt ? “ she asked.   
“ they won’t if you kissed my lips “ I said.   
She placed her lips on mine passionately, we both closed our eyes and felt our lips touching softly. I bit her upper lip and she smiled, then she started licking my lips.   
“ are you massaging her mouth ? “ asked Henry innocently while he was standing outside the room.   
Regina pulled back and I put her on the ground. We both looked at each other trying to find words but we couldn’t.   
“ why are you here, darling ? “ asked Regina.   
“ the pizza had arrived “ he said.   
“ let’s eat then “ I said while holding Regina’s hand and we walked together to our bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Henry is 17 now, it’s his senior year at school and Regina is so happy for him.   
“ good morning, babe “ I said while hugging her from the back smoothly.   
“ don’t you find it weird to hug me from the back and touch my stomach ? “ asked Regina.   
“ it’s not .. although it’s your 9th month “ I said laughing.   
“ I am so happy it’s a girl “ said Regina.   
“ I am a little bit scared actually, I think you will be able to deal with her better than me “ I said.   
“ you raised Henry well “   
“ yes, but you know I am kinda aggressive. I don’t know how to treat girls .. or women “ I said raising my eyebrows.   
She turned around to face me, she looked at my eyes and hold my hand with hers.   
“ I love you no matter what “ said Regina before slowly kissing my lips with so much passion.   
I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her back, I started to go through her beautiful short her with my fingers while discovering her mouth with my tongue.   
“ ah, I just want to eat in peace you know “ said Henry when he suddenly popped in the kitchen.   
“ tell me you are massaging her mouth this time “ said Henry smirking.   
“ don’t you kiss Violet ?! “ I asked.   
“ EMMA! “ shouted Regina.   
“ what ? He is 17! “ I said.   
“ actually, when we kiss, something .. happens “ said Henry with hesitation.   
“ something like what ? “ asked Regina.   
“ somethings down there .. I feel things. My friends make fun of me because of this “ he said then he laughed.   
“ they are just jealous because they don’t have what you have, you are your mum’s son “ I said with an evil smile then I looked at Regina.   
“ enough! What are you saying!! “ shouted Regina again.   
“ he should know “ I said.   
“ he knows! Now will we please stop talking about .. your .. things ? “ said Regina.   
“ you are the only one without things here “ I said while hugging her and she smiled.   
“ it’s not only Henry who feels things here “ I said.   
“ Ewwwww, why did I even speak “ said Henry then he ran away to his school.   
“ Emma, you cannot say this in front of our boy “ said Regina.   
“ Gina, he is 17, he already said he feels things. It’s okay “ I said.   
“ you can’t say that you feel things when you see me in front of him, we are his parents okay ? “ said Regina.   
“ right, the next time I will just say that you make me hard “ I said.   
She looked at me with wide eyes then she continued making breakfast.   
I wrapped my arms around her again and kissed her neck.   
“ I am sorry, I was kidding “ I said.   
She didn’t respond, she just kept making the food without talking.   
I stood besides her and started cutting some cucumbers to help, I was looking at her while cutting so I suddenly cut my finger.   
“ ouch “ I said.   
“ oh my god! Show me “ she said.   
“ I am okay. It’s not deep “ I said.   
“ oh my god, wait I will bring some cotton and stuff “ she said then she went to the bathroom.   
She started putting things on my wound, I kept looking at her while she was concentrating on the wound.   
“ you are so beautiful, like really “ I said.   
She slightly smiled softly without looking at me.   
“ you are wounded, what are you focusing on “ she said.   
“ you “ I said.   
I put my hand on her short dark hair to be able to see her eyes better. She looked at me while I put my finger under her chin.   
I slowly leaned over and kissed her lips smoothly.   
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Regina pulled back.   
“ I don’t know what the fuck that happens in the world when I fucking touch you “ I said.   
She laughed then she went to open it.   
“ Regina! “ said my mum.   
“ Snow ? Nice to see you. Come in please “ said Regina.   
I stood up and greeted my mum, then we all sat down in the living room.   
“ how is your pregnancy going, Regina ? “ asked my mum.   
“ great! The girl is less tiring than Henry “ said Regina with a smile.   
“ good for you “ said my mum.   
“ and how is Emma with you ? Is everything okay ? “ asked my mum.   
“ Emma is such an ideal wife “ said Regina smiling.   
“ I came to tell you that your father will be back today, so you are invited to have dinner with us tonight, including Henry, and no excuses will be accepted “ said my mum with a sweet smile.   
“ Henry loves you so much, I am sure he will be delighted when I tell him “ said Regina.   
“ I will bring the breakfast, no excuses are accepted “ said Regina to my mum.   
My mum smiled at Regina, then she looked at me after Regina slowly kissed my cheek then she went to the kitchen.   
“ I am proud of you “ said my mum.   
“ me ? Why ? “ I asked.   
“ you have changed a lot, Emma. She really loved you, I didn’t expect this “ said my mum.   
“ thanks to you, you had taught me an important lesson “ I said.   
“ maybe I had taught you the lesson, but you are the one who made her love you, it’s not easy to turn a woman’s fear into love .. I know this well. So yes, I am proud “ she said.  
I stood up and hugged my mum tightly.   
“ thank you, mum “ I said.   
Regina suddenly walked in and smiled at us.   
“ the perfect mother/ daughter relationship “ said Regina before putting the food on the table. 

At night; me, Regina and Henry got dressed and went to have dinner at my parents house.   
We arrived there and we all greeted each other, I looked at Regina who was eating some fries from the kitchen before putting the plate on the table. She looked kinda tired but I kept telling myself that I am imagining it.   
We all sat down to eat, I was eating and talking with them but I kept looking at Regina every now and then. She suddenly looked at me with wide eyes.   
“ what’s wrong with you ? “ I said.   
They all looked at Regina and she tried to stand up slowly.   
“ my water .. I am giving birth “ said Regina.   
We all stood up, Henry and I helped Regina to go to my car, while my father and mother went to their car to come after us.   
We arrived at the hospital and I asked for help, they took Regina there and I went with her, while the rest of the family waited outside the room.   
“ You will be okay “ I said holding her hand.   
“ I know. Emma, I love you so much “ she said.   
Why is she saying this now ? My whole body shivered at her words, they scared me.   
“ you will give birth to a very beautiful girl who will look exactly like you “ I said smiling.   
“ but Henry looks like me, I want the girl to look like you. I want a small version of you “ she said.   
I leaned over and kissed her hand smoothly then I put my hand on her hair.   
“ are you ready ? “ asked the doctor.   
Regina nodded her head and they closed the room. I kept holding her hand while the doctor asked her to push harder more than once.   
We finally heard the voice of a crying baby, I looked at Regina and smiled, while she pulled her head backwards.   
“ it’s a girl “ said the doctor before giving her to me. I hold her in my hands and looked at her face, she is blonde.   
“ Gina, she is blonde “ I said.   
Regina smiled softly at me, then they asked me to go out so that they can transfer Regina to a different room to rest.   
I went out of the room so my mum, dad and Henry ran towards me. My mum took the girl from me, while Henry looked at me.   
“ how is momma ? “ he asked.   
“ she is okay, dear. We will be able to see her in 20 minutes “ I said.   
After about 20 minutes, we all went to Regina’s room. I sat down besides her and put my hand on her hair.   
“ congratulations, love “ I said.   
“ where is she “ asked Regina.   
My mum gave the girl to Regina, who smiled brightly while holding her.   
“ she looks like you “ said Regina.   
“ yes, I didn’t know that you love me so much “ I said.   
“ I do “ said Regina.   
“ what will you call her “ asked my father.   
“ Regina is the one who names the children “ I said.   
“ Cora, she will have my mother’s name and Emma’s face. She will make me feel safe when you are not around “‘said Regina.   
I slowly kissed her head while holding her hand in mine.   
“ I love you so much “ I said.   
“ I know “ said Regina then we both looked at our baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.   
> I hope y’all had enjoyed reading the story, I enjoyed writing it a lot ✍️


End file.
